Idol Behavior
by rhxfanfic
Summary: After high school Marinette moved to Taiwan and became a member of popular girl group, Miracle Girls. What happens when Adrien goes to Taiwan for business?


"Today's musical guest is someone very special! They're super popular right now!" The male host announced.

"Who is it?" The female host asked with staged excitement.

"Let me give you a hint by singing one of their songs," he replied. "Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong~"

"I love that song!" The female host clapped. "Everyone welcome, Miracle Girls!"

The camera switched focus to three girls entering the stage, bowing as they walked toward the hosts. The girl in front was the tallest and she had long hair, bleached blonde. She wore a simple light blue blouse with the front tucked into black leather pants. Black boots completed the look. The girl in the middle wore her hair in a short bob. She had on a white crop top with the Offwhite logo, light purple shorts, black thigh highs, and burgundy loafers. The last girl was the shortest of the three. She wore her hair in low pigtails and had on a black t-shirt partially tucked into a red and black plaid skirt. She also had on a pair of white platform sneakers. The three girls stood together and chanted, "1, 2, 3! Once in a lifetime, we are Miracle Girls!"

The hosts and the audience clapped. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves."

The girl on the far left spoke first. "Hello everyone, I am the charming leader Erin!" She made a peace sign by her face and winked. The audience cheered and in the distance one guy loudly shouted "step on me Xi Fei Ying!"

The next girl took the microphone from her and spoke, "Hello everyone, I am the lovely main vocalist Vivi!" She blew a kiss to the crowd and was welcomed with another cheer from the audience. The camera switched views to the audience holding up posters reading "We love you Wang Hui Xian".

The last girl was handed the mic. "Hello everyone, I am the youngest of Miracle Girls Mari!" Up close one could see that her eyes were a bright blue unlike the other girls who had dark brown eyes. She puffed her cheeks out and asked the audience, "am I cute?" Cheers erupted as she winked and poked her puffed out cheek. The camera switched again to the audience holding up banners that ranged in languages from an LED sign reading "I love you Cheng Mei Ling" to a handmade banner that read "Marinette Dupain-Cheng fighting".

**

Adrien was startled by a tap on his shoulder. He paused his video and looked up at the flight attendant. He removed one of his headphones to listen to her.

"Sir, we are descending. Please put away all electronic devices," she said in Chinese accented English. He nodded and she walked away. He removed his headphones and put tablet away in his bag. He turned to look out the window as the plane descended.

"We're going to be on a show with Adrien Agreste?" Marinette asked mid chew of her strawberry.

"Yep," Miracle Girls manager, Wu Yue Ting, nodded. She read off her tablet. "You three and French model and CEO Adrien Agreste will be guest stars on episode 586 of Happy Camp."

"Ooooohhhh, Marinette's celebrity crush is here~" Hui Xian teased. Marinette's face turned red.

"He is not my celebrity crush," she muttered through her teeth. She turned back to her manager. "Is he really going to be with us for Happy Camp?"

"Yes," Yue Ting curtly replied. Marinette groaned. Internally she was screaming because son of her favorite designer, Adrien Agreste, was currently in the same country as her at the moment. "Is there an issue?"

It wasn't necessarily an issue, opposite of one to be exact. "I knew him in high school back in Paris," she explained. She also had the biggest crush on him that she never got over, even when she moved to Taiwan.

Yi Fei nearly tackled her out of her seat. "You KNEW him in high school?!" She demanded.

"Y-yeah," Marinette tried to play off coolly.

"How did that NEVER come up?" Yi Fei exasperated. "With the posters, the online stalking, even when you said in an interview you liked him-"

"I didn't say I liked him."

"Wang Ren Bo literally asked if you had any celebrity crushes and immediately you said Adrien Agreste."

"Let's back off the denial for a second," Hui Xian butted in. "This new information doesn't really change anything. She knew him, so what? They either get along and catch up, or he doesn't remember you exist." Hui Xian's words made Marinette wince.

"I was friends with him back in lycee," Marinette explained.

"See it's just old friends catching up-"

"I also had a huge crush on him."


End file.
